


Strawberries?

by ObsessedAngel



Series: Dean Needs Cuddles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blow Job, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, apologizing, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5066560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedAngel/pseuds/ObsessedAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has realized he’s denied it long enough. He has actual feelings for Cas. He knows it’s been for a while. But seeing the hickeys on Cas’ neck the last time finally made him acknowledge it for real. He’s still not ready to talk about it, but maybe he can show Cas what he means to him. And also apologize for what he did last time. Dean and Cas have a fluffy date where Dean brings Cas strawberries like Cas asked for on their second date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Actually gonna get this on time. Whoo! I would like to thank 8seaWHOREses, FoxInDocs, MisterDeanWinchester, Not_Her , and LittleRedDragon for leaving comments! Thank you guys so much. I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you think about the story. For everyone who leaves kudos, bookmarks, reads or subscribes thank you all so much. I really appreciate all of it. Just knowing you guys are enjoying my shit makes it all worth it. 
> 
> (Btw I'm still a bit clumsy with writing smut but I'm working on it. Plus they kind of pulled me into it, I had no choice.)

It was almost a week before Cas answered his texts or phone calls. He finally managed to get Cas to agree to meet him again. So just like the first time they met, Dean was nervous as he paced the length of the room waiting. What if Cas was still mad? What if he didn’t forgive him? The door opened softly and Cas poked his head in.

“Hi.”

Dean stopped pacing. “Hi.”

 “So, I’m here.” Cas said coming into the room and shutting the door behind him.

“I’m glad.” Dean said like an idiot. There were so many things he wanted to say, he didn’t know where to start. “Cas, I’m really sorry. I was a jerk before.”

Cas leaned against the door and crossed his arms. “You were.”

“I know. I, I never should have done that to you.”

“It’s not even about what you did.  It’s why you did it Dean. I know what I am. I’m a whore. I understand that, but even whores have feelings. You’re the one who wants us to forget the outside world when we’re here together. But you couldn’t let it go. Your pride was hurt and you took it out on me.”

Dean walked up to him and cupped his face. Cas let him, but he was more guarded then he usually was. Watching Dean, trying to understand his motives. That stung. He didn’t want Cas looking at him like that. “First of all, don’t call yourself a whore, it’s degrading.” 

“It’s who I am-”

“It’s NOT who you are. It’s your job. It’s what you do. You are so much more than your job. I’m sorry I treated you like you weren’t, but you’re wrong about why.”

Cas licked his lips, “Then why?”

“At first, it was because I was jealous. You’re right, I DID want to prove something. But it wasn’t to prove that I was as good as those other guys.”

“Really?” Cas asked skeptically but Dean nodded.

“Like I said, a lot of it was jealousy at first. You were right about that, and I was a huge dick and I’m sorry, but after we got started, I just, I wanted to make you cum. For no other reason than I wanted to see your face, hear your voice, feel you against me.” Dean slid his hands to Cas shoulders and ran his fingers down his arms in a gentle caress.

Cas kept his hands to himself and tilted his chin. “And after? You wanted to prove you could make me cum, but you didn’t want me to-”

“It’s not what you’re thinking.” He pressed his forehead against Cas’ and closed his eyes. “I, just, I didn’t want you to think you had to reciprocate because of what I did to you. I didn’t want it because you felt obligated. You get pressure from enough people, you don’t need me adding to it.”

“Dean, look at me.”

Dean blinked his eyes open and Cas brought his hands up and cupped his cheeks. “I WANTED to do that for you. Not because I felt obligated, but because I’ve been thinking about it for a while now, and I thought you finally wanted it too.”

“Cas, I’ve done nothing but think about it for a week now. I definitely do want it.”

Cas slid his fingers from Dean’s cheeks into his hair. “So what now then?”  

 “I was a dick, there’s no excuse for what I did. But I want to show you how sorry I am.” Dean pulled back from Cas’ hold and bent down to open the fridge. He held up a container of strawberries and Cas smiled and just like that the tense air between them was broken.

“Strawberries?”

Dean stood up and grabbed Cas hand and led him to the bed. He pushed his shoulder gently to get him to sit. Cas slipped his shoes off and scooched into the middle of the bed. Dean placed the strawberries on the night table and went to his duffle. “I remember you said that I was, ‘an inconsiderate boyfriend who never thought of your feelings’ because I didn’t bring you strawberries, the one time we got Chinese. So I wanted to show you how sorry I am, I figured I could give you a romantic date to try and win back your affections.”

                Dean grabbed the candles out of his bag and turned around and Cas was staring at him in awe. “You remember that? That was like, the second time we’d been together.”

                Dean shrugged and placed the candles around the room and lit them one by one. When he finished he turned back to Cas. “You may be my pretend boyfriend, but you’re my real friend Cas. I wanted to show you how sorry I am for how I treated you before. It will never happen again.”

                Cas shook his head and held out his hand to Dean. Dean grabbed his pocket knife and a bowl from the table and grabbed the container of strawberries before joining Cas in bed. Cas however had other plans, he grabbed the knife from Dean’s hand and dropped it on the floor beside the bed.

“Cas-” 

He ignored Dean and threw his leg over him, until he was straddling his chest. He leaned down and kissed Dean roughly. Dean leaned up into it. He’d missed this, and after their fight he’d thought maybe Cas wouldn’t want to kiss him like this again. He enjoying having Cas over him for a minute.   before he broke the kiss.

“Cas wait,”

“Dean. I enjoyed what we did last week. I want it, or something very similar to it to happen again. What I didn’t want was you doing things you’d never been okay with before just because you wanted to show up someone else.”

Dean shook his head. “That’s not why I did it.”

“I can see that now.” He leaned down and kissed Dean’s neck causing Dean to groan. He put his hands on Cas’ hips and rubbed gently.

“Cas, I have a whole thing planned here.”

Cas sucked on his neck but pulled back slightly. “I’m sure it would have been fun.”

Dean smiled but forced himself to roll them so Cas was underneath him. Cas grinned up at him and ran his hands up Dean’s chest. “This works too.”

“Let me give you a date Cas.”

“You don’t have to. I forgive you. And I’m sorry I was wrong about your intentions before. We were both wrong.”

Dean shook his head and moved off Cas to lean over and pick up his knife again. “I was more wrong. You were only wrong because I’m not good at expressing my feelings. I was wrong because I treated you like less than you deserved. Let me spoil you. I promise you’ll enjoy it. And this time it won’t be about pissed off or jealous. It’s just us here.”

Cas finally nodded but grabbed Dean’s shirt. “Fine, but take this off.”

“What is with you always trying to get me naked?” Dean teased and Cas smiled.

“It’s my apology date isn’t it? I love looking at you, and your plethora of clothes always gets in my way.”

Dean set aside the strawberries and pulled his shirt off. “Okay but you keep yours on. Otherwise I’ll be tempted to jump to stage 2.”

“There are stages to our date?”

“Yes, now get comfortable and pick a movie while I cut these berries for you.”

Cas picked up Dean’s phone and started scrolling through the movies. “Are you going to hand feed me?” He asked and Dean nodded as he started cutting the stems off.

“If you want me too.”

Cas leaned up and smirked inches from his face. “Can you actually accomplish it without bursting into flames?”

Dean felt his face turning red. He shifted the strawberry to his other hand and pushed Cas’ face embarrassed. “Hey, gimme a break. I’m trying here.”

“You certainly are.” Cas gaze softened and he stopped teasing Dean long enough to actually pick a movie. Dean looked up when he heard the music and laughed.

“This is the movie you pick? That’s like the most un romantic thing ever.”

Cas held up his hand. “My apology date. Besides, what did you think I’d pick? A chick flick?”

Dean shrugged but grinned as he cut another berry. “No. But Freddy Krueger kind of doesn’t mesh with the whole mood I was setting here.”

“Hey we both love horror movies. I figured it was something we could both enjoy.”

Dean just kept smiling as he continued cutting all the stems off the fruit and then cut each one in half. Cas for his part, stopped teasing Dean and laid down next to him and let him do his work and focused on the movie. Once he had a full bowl of cut strawberries he kept glancing at them and then at Cas. How did you even start something like this? His nerves we back full force. He must have used up all his bravery to apologize to Cas. But considering his usual apology was to his brother, and that consisted of a punch and a bought Salad, this whole talking thing had wrecked him. He’d just really wanted Cas to understand how sorry he was, and how he didn’t mean anything that he’d said last time. Judging by the fact that Cas hadn’t stormed out and was actually cuddled into his side, he guessed that actually using his words had worked out for the best. He looked at the bowl again and Cas noticed. He grinned at Dean and picked up a piece and popped it into his mouth.

“It’s okay Dean. You don’t have to actually feed me. I was just teasing you.”

Dean shook his head and picked up a berry. “I took the time to cut these up, you’re gonna eat them. Now open up.” His false bravo was false. And Cas knew it too. Dean could tell by the way Cas smiled at him before he opened his mouth for the treat. Thankfully he was nice enough not to mention it. They laid like that for a while, Dean feeding Cas strawberries, until Dean couldn’t sit still anymore. Every time he brought a strawberry to Cas’ mouth he would take it from Dean, but he always made sure to suck a bit of Dean’s fingers into his mouth along with the fruit. The combination of the wet suction on his fingers, mixed with the picture Cas made sucking on him, went to his head. He sat up and dropped the almost empty bowl onto the night stand and pushed Cas’ shoulder.

“Sit up. Take your shirt off and lay on your stomach.”

“Bossy. I like it.” Cas laughed but did as Dean instructed. He flipped around so he could still see the TV but pulled his shirt off and laid down. Dean slid off the bed and rummaged through his bag until he found the bottle of oil. He brought it back to the bed and straddled Cas’ hips. “Oooh is this a massage with a happy ending?”

Dean poured some of the oil on Cas’ back and slid it across his shoulders, kneading with a firm pressure. “Maybe. Don’t rush me.”

Cas groaned but didn’t make any more jokes as Dean ran his hands across his shoulders and down his biceps.

“You are so good at that.”

Dean took his time, starting between Cas’ shoulder blades and working his way across to his shoulders, then sweeping his hands down his back in a long caress. He slid his fingers up Cas’ back and curled them around his arms and massaged down to his fingertips. Cas arched up into him, causing his ass to rub up against Dean. Dean growled and leaned down to whisper in Cas’ ear.

“Sit still.”

When Cas grinned and moved again Dean bit his ear gently making him gasp. He slid his hands down the length of Cas’ spine and Cas stopped moving in favor of groaning at the contact. Dean enjoyed running his hands all over Cas until the movie ended. He slid off Cas and grabbed the towel he’d placed on the bed to wipe his hands. Cas sat up and rolled his shoulders.

“God. That felt so incredible Dean.” He reached for the bottle but Dean grabbed it first. Cas held out his hand. “Let me do you.”

Dean grinned and shook his head. “Later. It’s time for part three of our date.”

“Oh yea?” Cas raised a brow but Dean just slid his arm around Cas’ back and leaned in to kiss him. Cas kissed him back passionately and scooched the few inches to straddle Dean’s lap. Dean growled in approval and slid his hands down to cup Cas’ ass. Cas moans into his mouth and wraps his arms around Deans neck leaning into him. Dean slid his hands back up Cas’ back, remembering what he’s supposed to be doing, it was so easy to get distracted when Cas was touching him. He rolled them so Cas was under him and he kissed him a little longer, cupping his face as he licked every inch of that beautiful mouth. When he could pull himself away, he kissed Cas’ cheek, then his ear.

“I want to kiss every inch of you Cas. Like you did to me before.”

Cas’ breath hitched, “I didn’t kiss EVERY inch of you.”

Dean grinned and kissed Cas’ neck. “That was your fault. I plan to be very thorough.” He started on Cas’ neck, kissing him gently, making sure not to leave any hickeys. This wasn’t about that. He wasn’t trying to claim Cas. He just wanted to make him feel good. He ran his tongue along Cas’ collar bone which caused Cas’ hand to grab his head and hold onto his hair gently.

“Don’t stop Dean.”

“No intention of stopping baby.”

Dean kissed his way down Cas’ bicep, nibbling his skin every so often. When he reached his fingers he raised them to kiss mouth and licked one before he brought it to his lips and sucked softly. The pressure on his hair increased and Cas’ panted.

“That’s not fair. I didn’t do that to you.”

Dean let Cas’ fingers go with a pop and kissed back up his arm. “Yes you did, when I was feeding you the strawberries earlier. Payback’s a bitch isn’t it?”

He kissed his way down the other arm and this time just licked the pads of Cas’ fingers quickly before he worked his way back up. He kissed Cas’ collar bone again and slid his lips down to the center of Cas’ chest. He turned his cheek and kissed right next to Cas’ nipple, then let his tongue slip out to flick the little nub. Cas’ hold on his head became a death grip, and his other hand shot up to hold Dean’s bicep.

“Dean!”

“You like that Cas?” Dean asked and when Cas nodded Dean sucked the whole thing in his mouth. This wasn’t any different than when he’d done it to a girl. And this was something he knew he enjoyed doing. Cas leaned up into his mouth and gripped his shoulder tighter as Dean began sucking him softly. Dean rubbed his hand over the other nipple gently, just back and forth under his palm.

“God Dean.” Cas moaned and Dean felt his hand flexing on his bicep as he curled and uncurled his fingers. “That’s really not fair. I didn’t torture you.”

Dean let the nipple pop out of his mouth and he blew on it. “Am I really torturing you? Want me to stop?” Dean asked. Cas pushed his head in response and growled. Dean smiled and started sucking again. He let himself enjoy the feeling of Cas in his mouth, the pressure of Cas gripping his hair, enjoyed knowing there would be a bruise on his bicep in the morning and lifted his head, switching to the other nipple. He gave that one with just as much attention as the other until Cas was squirming beneath him.

“Dean. Please.”

Dean nodded and kissed his way down Cas’ stomach and ran his hands over the abs he found and tried not to be jealous. No matter how much he worked out his stomach still never looked like this. But he really enjoyed them on Cas. They were sexy as hell and Dean couldn’t help running his tongue across them. He grabbed Cas’ belt and unbuckled it, kissing just above his jeans. Cas’ hand finally released Dean’s hair, and he was actually disappointed about that, and grabbed Dean’s hand, stopping him from unzipping. Cas sat up and looked down at Dean. 

“Dean. You don’t have to do this.” Cas said and shook his head. “And I don’t want you to if you’re still trying to apologize for before. I told you, I forgive you.”

Dean kissed his stomach again and grabbed Cas hand gently, but moved it aside. “This isn’t a part of my apology. This is because ever since you told me you wanted to do this for me, I’ve been thinking about it too, only opposite. What you would taste like. What kind of faces you would make. What you would feel like in my mouth. I can’t stop thinking about it Cas. Can I do this for you? Please?”

“Dean, are you sure? You’ve never-“

“I know I might suck at it. No pun intended. But I promise to try my best. I want this Cas.”

Cas finally nodded and laid back down grinning. “Then by all means, suck away.”

Dean laughed and grabbed Cas’ hand from the bed and brought it back to his hair. Cas instinctively curled his fingers gently. “You can help guide me. Show me what you like.”

“Anything. All of it.”

Dean shook his head as he pulled down Cas’ jeans, tapping Cas’ hip to get him to help by lifting up. “No be specific. If you don’t like something let me know. I want this to be good for you. And it won’t be good for me if you’re not honest.”

“Okay. Fine. I promise.” Cas slid his fingers down and ran them across Dean’s ear. Dean tilted his head into the caress before he leaned down and looked at Cas through his boxer-briefs. This was a big step for him. Once he crossed the line he knew there would be no denying it anymore. He looked up at Cas who smiled at him and squeezed his bicep affectionately. Dean leaned down and kissed Cas above his boxer-briefs and slowly pulled them down revealing all of Cas to him. He hadn’t been lying when he said he wanted this, but seeing him in person was a little overwhelming. Cas had felt big in his hand, and seeing him up close and personal like this, he saw for himself just how big he was. He was longer than Dean, by probably an inch or so, but he wasn’t quite as thick. He swallowed roughly but leaned down and kissed the head gently. He wanted to feel Cas. He wanted to taste him, and he wasn’t going to let his nerves stop him. He opened his mouth a little and kissed Cas gently again. Cas’ gripped his head tight and moaned.

“God Dean. That’s-“

“Just the beginning.” He said and opened his mouth and sucked just the tip into his mouth. It felt different, strange, but also good. Cas was hot in his mouth, and already hard. Dean ran his tongue over the slit and down the underside experimentally. He only had his own experiences of getting it DONE to him to really know what he should do. He used his hand to take a hold of Cas’ dick gently and held him up as Dean slid his lips a little further down. He knew there was no way he’d be able to deep throat, especially not the first time, but he could go down as far as he could. He curled his hand around the base and squeezed gently, sliding his hand up and rubbing every inch that wasn’t in his mouth. He let himself slip a little further down and started sucking gently.

“Ah! Dean.”

He hummed in response, making Cas dig his nails into his shoulder. Dean liked that, a lot.  So he did it again, this time letting his tongue wrap around Cas’ dick. Cas squirmed under him again and Dean grinned and sucked his way up and went back down a little faster. He went a little too fast though making him go too far down, he pulled back and coughed, embarrassed but Cas just slid his hand to Dean’s cheek and ran his thumb over his lips.

“You’re doing great Dean. But don’t go so far down, use your hand.”

Dean sucked Cas’ finger into his mouth as he slid his hand up Cas’ dick and swirled his thumb around the tip. Cas was always trying to take care of him. Even now, reassuring him so he wouldn’t feel bad. Dean sucked Cas’ thumb fully into his mouth and curled his tongue around it before he slid it down the pad of his finger. Suddenly he had an idea. Dean slid his hand up Cas’ chest and tapped his finger on Cas’ lips. He let Cas’ thumb slip out of his mouth and he licked the head of Cas gently before he looked up at Cas.

“Show me what you like Cas. Suck on my finger as I suck on you. Show me what you want my tongue to do to you.”

Cas groaned and Dean felt Cas get even harder in his hand. Cas nodded and sucked Dean into his mouth, sucking gently at first. Dean mimicked Cas and took the head of Cas’ dick into his mouth again and sucked on him softly. When Cas sucked a little more of his finger into his mouth Dean followed his lead and slipped his lips a little further down Cas’ length and kept sucking him. He ran his hand up Cas’ shaft and slid it back down, his spit making it much slicker and easier to move. Cas moaned around Dean’s finger and sucked him harder and increased the grip on Dean’s hair. Dean took that as a good sign and increased his rhythm, letting his hand come right up against his lips and then slipping them back down to the base. He couldn’t get enough of Cas. He slipped down a little further on his own, just trying to get more of him. He let his tongue stroke the underside of Cas as he pulled back and let Cas pop out of his mouth. He licked the tip of Cas again and sucked on just the head softly, letting his hand slide up the entire length. Cas turned his head letting go of Dean’s finger.

“Fuck Dean. Please.” He pulled on Dean’s head gently, but insistent. Dean got the message and let Cas fill his mouth again before he sucked him hard on the way back up. He kept up the pressure of his hand and started a nice pace of sliding his mouth down Cas dick as far as he could go, and sucked hard on the way back up. He did this for a few minutes, but his jaw was starting to get tired. He wasn’t used to this yet. He swallowed with Cas still in his mouth and Cas jerked up, almost gagging him, but he moved last second.

“Dean! Shit. Do… that… again.”

Dean took Cas back into his mouth and swallowed around him again. Cas was pulling his hair and clawing the hell out of his bicep but Dean didn’t care. Cas suddenly pulled Dean’s head off him.

“Dean. Move!”

Dean leaned back but kept up the pace of his hand as Cas came on his chest. He kept his hand stroking Cas, easing him through his climax, watching his face as he came down from the high. He’d always loved watching his partners face as they came. Knowing that he did that for them, that he made them feel that pleasure had always done it for him.  This time was no exception, he felt himself coming in his jeans, but there was nothing he could do about it. Cas laying there moaning, his face flushed and calling out Dean’s name, he couldn’t have stopped it if he tried. When the final shutters ran through him he let go of Cas’ dick and crawled off Cas body and laid down next to him.

Cas was panting hard and licked his lips. “Just give me a second and I’ll take care of you.”

Dean grinned and laid his head on Cas’ shoulder. “No need. I came right after you did.”

“Really?” Cas laughed and turned on his side and kissed Dean roughly. Dean grimaced and pulled back.

“Sorry. My mouth is kind of sore.”

Cas rubbed his jaw and kissed him much more gently. “My poor baby. That’s because you were busy giving me an incredible orgasm.”

“Not bad for my first time?” Dean asked and Cas kissed him again.

“Not bad for any time. You’re a quick learner, that was incredible.”

Dean smiled and rubbed his cheek against Cas’ shoulder. “You don’t have to just say that to make me feel better.”

“Was the orgasm and my inability to string full sentences together not a clue?”  

Dean shrugged and let out a breath against Cas shoulder, wrapping his arm around his waist. Cas brought his hand up and gently massaged Dean’s scalp.

“I’m sorry if I pulled your hair.”

“S’okay. I liked it.” Dean mumbled, ready for a well-deserved rest when Cas shifted and kissed him gently again.

“Baby, before you go to sleep you should change. You have cum all over you.”

Dean huffed, “I don’t care. I don’t have the energy to shower right now.”

“Alright.”

Cas slipped out of the bed causing Dean to growl in frustration. Where the hell did he think he was going? He didn’t have to wait long, Cas was back pushing his shoulder so Dean was on his back. A warm washcloth touched his belly and proceeded to clean him up. Cas grabbed Dean’s belt and Dean’s face turned red.

“I haven’t cum in my pants since high school.”

Cas smiled and kissed his belly gently. “I’ll take it as a compliment.”

He finished unbuckling Dean’s belt and slid his jeans down and off, along with his boxers. Dean felt exposed, but not really in a bad way. He trusted Cas. Cas wiped him off, but very businesslike, not trying to tease him, or get him hard again, just trying to take care of him. Dean felt his heart squeeze at the thought that someone wanted to take care of him, even with something so small. Cas disappeared again and Dean heard the shower running. Cas was probably rinsing his clothes. His face which was already red, was practically inflamed now. It really had been a long time since he couldn’t control himself like that. But Cas was something he didn’t expect. Cas really was special. Cas was also back, Dean felt Cas slip on a new pair of boxers, he’d gotten from his bag, and Dean lifted his hips as Cas finished putting them on. Then Cas was crawling into bed with him again and wrapping himself around Dean. He threw his leg over Dean’s, he noticed Cas had pulled back on his boxer-briefs, and he wrapped his arms around Dean’s chest pulling him in close.

“Thanks Cas.” Dean mumbled, content and cozy as Cas snuggled him in his strong embrace.

“No baby, thank you.” Cas whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. Dean felt Cas’ warm breath in his ear and fell asleep after one more kiss.

 

“Do you really have to go?”

“I have a doctor’s appointment Dean, I have to go.” Cas laughed as Dean kissed his neck and slid his hands up his chest from behind.

“You look pretty healthy to me.”

Cas nodded and finished tying his shoes. “And I’d like to stay that way.” He stood up from the bed, dislodging Dean’s hand and turned around to face him. “But what if you stayed here and waited for me? I’d be back in about an hour and a half tops.” He leaned in and kissed Dean. “Then maybe I could return the favor for last night?”

“Sam texted me about 10 times already. I have to go back. I’ve been off my game since our fight and Sam really does need help on this case.”

Cas kissed him again before standing up and fixing his collar. “Well I hope you’ll be able to focus better now.”

“Hardly.” Dean said crawling off the bed and wrapping his arms around Cas playfully. “Now I’m going to be thinking of you naked instead of doing any actual work.”

“How do you think I feel? I only got a peek as I cleaned you up last night. Twice in a row you got your hands all over me, and I still haven’t gotten to see or touch you.” Cas turned and kissed Dean quickly and gently pulled out of his arms. “Okay. I have to go or I’ll be late.”

Dean followed Cas to the door and leaned against the frame for one last kiss goodbye. Cas pulled out his phone and fiddled with it for a second before Dean heard the camera snap go off. His eyes widened as Cas grinned. “Hey!”

“At least now I get to see you.” Cas said holding up the phone. “So sexy leaning up against the door in only your boxers. And this,” Cas said reaching out to run his fingers over the red marks on Deans shoulder. “I should be sorry, but honestly my hand print on your shoulder like that, Mmmmm. I really have to force myself to leave before I toss you back on the bed.”

Dean reached out and grabbed the front of Cas shirt, pulling him in for a kiss. “Yeah well, you’ll hear no complaint from me. We can go for two, see if we can get a matching one on the other shoulder.”

“I really have to go.” Cas said but made no move to leave. Dean cupped his face again and tilted him for another kiss. He really would never get tired of kissing Cas. It was intoxicating. They stood there for a minute, Dean holding Cas’ face as he deepened the kiss and took a step back. Cas pulled back and shook his head.  “No. No, I’ll be late. Text me when you get back to Sam.”

“Okay. Drive safe.” Dean said waving as Cas walked off toward his car. He watched as he turned it on, waved and pulled out of the parking lot. Dean waved back and stood at the door watching until Cas’ car disappeared from sight. His phone suddenly started blaring and he went back into the room to pick it up. He rolled his eyes and turned it on.

“Yes Sammy. I’m leaving now.”

His brother was the world’s worst cock block. Well, best if he really thought about it. Cas wasn’t even here anymore and his brother still managed to ruin the mood. He grabbed his jeans and hopped into them as Sam started babbling about the case in his ear. They started throwing ideas back and forth as Dean finished getting his stuff together. He slung his bag over his shoulder, but before he walked out the door he smoothed his hand down the bed one last time and grinned, remembering what he and Cas shared last night.

“Dean are you even listening?”

“I’m listening you big baby. Now tell me about the bank numbers.” He turned the light off and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Time to get back to real life. Sigh. 


End file.
